


Transformers - Snippets Collection

by WalkTheTyrannosaur



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Cyberverse Season 3 spoilers, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fantasy bar setting, Flamewar/Nautica, Flamewar/Shadow Striker - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkTheTyrannosaur/pseuds/WalkTheTyrannosaur
Summary: A collection of short form stories I write to keep up practice writing regularly. Anything goes in this, as long as it's brief.3/29/2020 - "Attraction" (IDW 2019), Flamewar/Nautica, Flamewar/Shadow Striker; Shadow Striker is surprised to learn what Flamewar's type is.3/29/2020 - "Rudderless No More", Wheeljack, Gears; Gears gets called to speak with Wheeljack in his lab.4/7/2020 - "Property Market Maturity"; What happens when two buildings get into a prank war? Shenaningans, that's what.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: My Drabble Collections





	1. The Bar At the End Of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are written as practice/writing drills, so apologies if they're a bit rough.
> 
> This story takes place after the end of episode 20 of Cyberverse season 3.

It was funny how, at the end of a journey, you ended up right back where you started.

In this case, where Wild Wheel “started” turned out to be an oil house. It was a good place to start! And end, as it turned out, when you had wounds to lick.

The bartender didn’t seem to mind his presence, even after the ruckus he’d started beforehand. Who knew? Maybe ‘bots causing a scene was a regular occurance, and as long as you didn’t do it again, you were allowed back.

Wild Wheel didn’t care about all that, though. All he wanted right now was the high grade.

And of course he knew the bartender. It seemed every Autobot knew every Autobot back before the launch of the Ark, and that included Perceptor. Or at least, he knew everybody. No one seemed to know Wild Wheel anymore.

And we all knew whose fault that was, right?

“What happened to yer optics?” Wild Wheel decided to ask, just before taking a sip of his high grade.

“It’s quite a long story,” Perceptor said, as he polished a glass. “I’ll tell mine, if you tell me yours, Wild Wheel.”

Wild Wheel’s optics widened. “You know who I am?”

“Of course I do,” Perceptor replied. “I have many means of perception, and your height, weight, and overall dimensions are the same—give or take a scruffy-looking cosmetic change.”

Wild Wheel grit his teeth. “Then why didn’t’ya say nothin’ before?”

“Because you started a fight in my bar,” came the answer. “I’m not about to entertain someone like that, no matter how intriguing they may be.”

The other bot quirked a brow. “Intriguing? What in sam hill d’ya mean by that?”

“It means you obviously have a story to tell. There and back. How you got here. Why you even came back to begin with. I absorb information, and you seem to have it. That’s all there really is to it.”

There was a pause, before, “Besides. Isn’t it a bartender’s job to listen to the stories of his customers.”

Wild Wheel found himself narrowing his eyes. He was unsure of the other ‘bot’s offer… but nonetheless, he raised his glass, and downed the rest of his drink in one gulp.

“Keep the energon flowin, partner, and I’ll tell you whatever y’all want.”

Maybe this would be good for more than licking his wounds after all.


	2. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (IDW 2019) Shadow Striker is surprised to learn what Flamewar's type is.

“That Nautica totally has it going on, doesn’t she?”

Shadow Striker stopped what she was doing (cleaning her weapon) to look up with a start, and say, deadpan, “What.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a typical response that she had whenever Flamewar spouted something like that out of the blue.

“I said ‘that Nautica totally has it going on’,” Flamewar said, from her recharge station. She was sitting in it, splayed out upside down, with a trashy picture novel displayed on the data pad she was reading.

“I. I wouldn’t have thought she was your type,” replied an incredulous Shadow Striker.

At that, Flamewar sat up. “What do you mean ‘not my type’?” she asked. Shadow Striker noted that she sounded offended.

“Well, you know. Smart. Successful. Has her life together. Very accomplished.”

Flamewar pouted. “Well, I hang out with you all the time, don’t I?”

“... I suppose,” Shadow Striker said, before turning back to her weapon.

It took her a moment for realization to hit her. She sat up with a start, and turned back around, optics wide.

“Wait,  _ what?!” _

Flamewar only grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this story was provided by my friend, shiny.


	3. Rudderless No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gears gets called to speak with Wheeljack in his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the IDW comics (2019) continuity.

Gears couldn’t imagine what Wheeljack wanted. Their maintenance on the orbital tether was over for the day, and this was supposed to be their off time. He had wanted to spend his time alone.

Alone. That was when Gears felt the best. No one to tell him he was a screw up. No one to chide him for still being Wheeljack’s mentee after all those stellar cycles. No one to get after him for ending up stuck floating off into orbit  _ again _ .

Oh Primus. This was going to be another lecture, wasn’t it?

“You wanted to see me, Wheeljack?” Gears asked as he drove into his mentor’s lab. He did his very best to hide the apprehension and aggravation in his voice. He wasn’t very good at it.

“Ah, there you are, Gears!” Wheeljack said, turning around. He sounded happy. “I have something for you.”

Gears blinked. “Something… for me?”

“Yeah, I figured you’d appreciate this,” Wheeljack said, walking forward. Once he reached Gears, he leaned down and attached a device to the younger ‘bot’s arm.

“What’s this?” Gears asked, surprised.

“It’s a gravity inducer,” Wheeljack exclaimed. “Whenever you find yourself, uh, struggling with gravity, this will draw you—gently—to the nearest planetary body.”

Gears blinked again. “You’re not… you’re not going to lecture me?” he asked.

Wheeljack tilted his head. “Why would I do something like that? I’m your mentor, and you haven’t done anything wrong. I just figured that you could use something like this, help you take charge of things yourself when you get in trouble.”

Gears blinked yet a third time. He looked from Wheeljack, to the inducer on his arm, to back to his mentor.

Despite himself, he ended up smiling.

“Thanks, Wheeljack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this story was supplied by my friend Ikkad.


	4. Property Market Maturity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two buildings get into a prank war? Shenaningans, that's what.

Prank wars between buildings could get quite harrowing, it turned out.

It started when Ironworks had gone into stasis for a two-cycle recharge, only to come back on line with his prized windmill fan stolen. It took him only moments to realize who the culprit was.

_ “Airwave.” _

And so he retaliated. He and his Micromasters sneaked into Decepticon territory, where they found Airwave himself dormant, and his airstrip blocked off from any activity.

“You know what we’re here for,” Ironworks said, as he loaded paint into his shoulder cannon.

“Yep,” Irontread replied, gruffly.

“Sure do!” Ricon answered, cheerfully.

When Airwave came back online, he found his airstrip sporting, in a fresh coat of neon green paint, the words “My motherboard was an outhouse!”

And so the war began.

Both sides fought admirably. Airwave and his team (which somehow included a Micromaster  _ also _ named Airwave) reconstructed Ironworks’ crane tower into a back scratching post. Ironworks responded by TPing Airwave’s control tower. By the third day, they were both poised on opposite sides of enemy lines, shooting multicolored threads across the gap at one another.

On one side, Ricon sat watching, while on the other, the Micromaster Airwave did the same.

“How long do you think this will keep up?” Ricon asked.

The Decepticon shrugged as he shoved more energon chips into his mouth. “Weeks, I guess. But I have to tell ya, I almost don’t want it to end.”


End file.
